A moment to be Treasured
by SunatsuLuv
Summary: Sesshomaru finds out he can find love in the most unlikeliest of places. Koga finds out that kagomes not the one for him. Thrown back in time by an askew spell sesshomaru must come to term with his heart to realize that kouga is the one for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters that right belongs to Rumiko takahashi, though i wish i could have the smexies myself. ... i hope you enjoy the story because i enjoyed writing it...

Koga grumbled as he walked behind inuyasha's group. He was tired of the mutt face getting to grab all of the glory and he'd be damned if he'd let the hanyou take kagome away from him.Letting out a sigh he heard the familiar shriek and slap of the woman and monk as they entered a clearing, the grass he looking worn and decayed. Lifting his nose up to scent the air, he growled as he caught wind of inu-trasha's high and mighty brother.

Sesshomaru let an expression of boredom cross his features as he leaped down from a tree and stood at full and glorious height

** "Inuyasha, how inconvenient to run into you."**

Growling like a mutt on a leash inuyasha took his brother's bait by letting his temper get the best of him. Drawing out tetsusaiga he got into stance and waited only a moment before rushing his brother and starting a fight of mass proportions.

Koga amused himself by watching inuyasha get put in his place before noticing one of naraku's henchmen in the trees aiming for kagome. Using the shards in his feet he used their power to protect the human woman who meant so much as a friend. As he reached kagome's side he felt a flurry of bolts jerk his body like a doll, the intense pain blurring his vision as blood welled up with a sharp coppery tang in his mouth.

Kagome cried out as she felt koga fall against her, his weight and his blood were smothering her in their closeness. Inuyasha turned from his battle at hearing kagome's cry only to find the stupid wolf he so much hated laying on top of her. Crying out with a loud roar he charged towards the now near-death wolf only to be blinded by an intense white light.

Sesshomaru covered his gaze as the light flared brilliantly, his sharp ears picking up the sound of a woman's light voice chanting a spell of some sort. Chancing a peek through his hands he spotted before him a beautiful woman who looked neither youkai nor human. Soft golden hair floated about her in a wind that was not there as her pale and rosy skin glowed faintly framed by a dress of simple white design, her green eyes smiling with sadness and hope.

_**sesshomaru… I have watched you rule your lands with a cold and distant heart, a small child the only one to enter the barrier you have constructed. Your past has been hard and empty as your love for your people, I hope that where you are going you will learn to open your soul and find the love you need. **_

Sesshomaru felt confusion and anger at this woman that dared to pry into his past, who was she to tell him what he did and did not need. But before he could speak to her, he felt his body thrown through a thin wall that sucked him towards a black hole. Down this hole was to be his new destiny, but what awaited him there?

Koga grinned as he ran away from the other kids in his clan, the ball they had previously been playing with was tucked under his arm as he taunted them.

**" That'll teach you to throw the ball at me again you little pipsqueaks!"**

Hiking up his yukata he ran into the woods surrounding his parents caves, the wolves of the clan howling gently to him as he ran past. He was tired of the stuffy atmosphere in his father and mothers home, it was time he took a little trip so that he would be able to better handle his duties when he returned.

As he ran through the underbrush and the trees he stopped by a thick grove to catch his breath. Leaning back against a trees rough bark he slid down its base to think, lifting his head to the sky he marveled at its brilliant blue and white coloring before he was blinded.

As the bright light dimmed, he felt something heavy fall on top of him knocking the air out of his smaller body.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he propped himself up, his body feeling very weak from the fast travel he had just undertaken. Opening his eyes he looked around him to find a forest much like the one he left, that is until he heard a moan from beneath him.

Koga moaned as he drew in a deep breath before opening his eyes and seeing someone sitting on top of him…spacing out a moment he scrambled out from underneath him and back against the tree.

**"Wha…wha…where did you come from?!"** glaring at the boy beside him, sesshomaru gave a cold tone.

**"One does not address a lord in such a manner."** Koga laughed out loud as he grinned.

**"You look more like a pansy than a lord, what are you the lord of? The flower fields? Ha ha ha!"**

Sesshomaru gripped the boys throat within an instant as he prepared to kill this insolent fool, but he was thwarted by someone running through the brush.

**"Prince Koga where are you?! Prince Koga!"**

Koga knocked Sesshomaru's hand away to answer the calling man.

**"I'm over this way Hakaku in the underbrush!"**

Sesshomaru backed away and widened his eyes. This young boy was Koga, the very wolf he had seen so near death in his brothers group?…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha at all that right belongs to the lovely manga-ka Rumiko Takahashi.

Recap:

"**Wha…wha…where did you come from?!"** glaring at the boy beside him, sesshomaru gave a cold tone.

"**One does not address a lord in such a manner."** Koga laughed out loud as he grinned..

"**You look more like a pansy than a lord, what are you the lord of? The flower fields? Ha ha ha!"**Sesshomaru gripped the boys throat within an instant as he prepared to kill this insolent fool, but he was thwarted by someone running through the brush.

"**Prince Koga where are you?! Prince Koga!"**Koga knocked Sesshomaru's hand away to answer the calling man.

"**I'm over this way Hakaku in the underbrush!"**Sesshomaru backed away and widened his eyes. This young boy was Koga, the very wolf he had seen so near death in his brothers group?…

**Current:**

Sesshomaru let the boy up, his claws digging into the earth beside him as he shook his head. This could not be happening...how had he managed to find this place and meet one of his enemies of all people?

Watching the two lowly wolves come into the clearing and assist their prince, sesshomaru stood and dusted off his clothing before letting his icy demeanor slide back into place. It did not matter where he was, he only needed to find a way back.

Koga sniffed in disdain as his followers came rushing towards him like clumsy oafs. How could they be so annoying and why did it seem that he attracted all of the idiots in his clan? Giving a glare and a turn of his feet he started to walk away before he found himself looking back towards the older man, a twinge of memory seeming to drift through him before escaping.

**"Do I know you?"** sesshomaru lifted his chin in an aristocratic manner as he summoned his red cloud for traveling upon.

**"We are aqquainted yes, but as for knowing? ...You are merely the love-sick puppy of the preistess."**

Koga gagged as he shuddered and gave the universal signal of hate as he flipped the annoying and orderly lord the bird with his clawed finger.

**"How dare you think I would follow around that wench Kikyo. I mean.. give me a break man. I may be distantly related to dogs but thats just wrong. geez what kind of old geezer are you?"**

Sesshomaru nearly forgot himself as he prepared to strike the young prince hwere he rightly deserved it. How could this young fool think to call him such things, much less insult him as he had. Jumping down from his cloud of red, he gripped the young cub by his clothing and pulled his face close as he spoke low.

**"Do not EVER speak to me like that again. I may not be a cub like you, but I shall never permit your insulting me and my kind. Breath a word of harshness towards dogs again and you'll see just how mean dogs can get with their prey."**

Koga gulped slightly as he felt the stiffness of the dogs grip around the neck of his armor. This dog was not kidding and right now it would not be real bright to try and test his patience. Nodding he glared slightly as the dog lord set his down and conjured his cloud once again.

**"Good day and good riddance to you cub. May our paths never cross again."**

Koga watched as the stuffy lord disappeared into the sky via his smokey red cloud, it seemed that the lord might know something about how he had ended up his this clearing with him on top of him. Shuddering he turned to his attendents and ordered the to follow him as he headed back towards the gave in search of some answers. Maybe a little sleep would do him some good and help relieve the headache that was starting to build slowly in his temple.

Sesshomaru found a clearing near to his home preparing to bed down for the night. Looking up into the night sky he cursed the wench who had trapped him in this realm and hoped that his sleep was clear and undisturbed.

Admirettea watched the conversation between the two men and chuckled to herself as she noticed their similar attitude towards things. Plucking a petal from an irridescent plant near her water gazing mirror, she spoke a soft spell before letting the petal fall onto the image of the two men. Soon they would see the world from eachothers perspectives, and maybe they would learn to get along...

Name pronunciation: Admirettea Add- meer-ett-ee-ah

Sunatsuluv: i hope you guys are enjoying my story, i'm sorry if i don't update often but i just had finals so it was hectic. and since it was so close to christmas i decided to do a mini-update if anything. i promise to write more on the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does...cries

Recap:

Koga watched as the stuffy lord disappeared into the sky via his smokey red cloud, it seemed that the lord might know something about how he had ended up his this clearing with him on top of him. Shuddering he turned to his attendents and ordered the to follow him as he headed back towards the gave in search of some answers. Maybe a little sleep would do him some good and help relieve the headache that was starting to build slowly in his temple.

Sesshomaru found a clearing near to his home preparing to bed down for the night. Looking up into the night sky he cursed the wench who had trapped him in this realm and hoped that his sleep was clear and undisturbed.

_Admirettea watched the conversation between the two men and chuckled to herself as she noticed their similar attitude towards things. Plucking a petal from an irridescent plant near her water gazing mirror, she spoke a soft spell before letting the petal fall onto the image of the two men. Soon they would see the world from eachothers perspectives, and maybe they would learn to get along..._

Current:

Sesshomaru awoke to unfamiliar surroundings as he reached out to instinctualy pet the head of his ward rin but found the familiar warmth missing. Shooting up in bed, he frantically searched for her before remembering that he wasn't with them anymore. Taking a deep breath, he regained his stoic demeanor before standing and heading to a stream to bathe.

The air that permeated the glen about his temporary dwelling smelled greatly of a flower that bloomed in a nearby field, their scent was a soft one that made one think of a orchard of cherry blossom trees. Lifting his nose to scent it he felt a very small smile grace his lips, more of a tilt in the corner really, as he stripped down to his bare skin and waded into the water that was a little more cool than he would have liked. Wading towards its center he found that it reached a little higher than waist level. Settling for a few moments he then dove beneath the waters surface, his hair forming a sleek silver cloud that sparkled like a polished gem or precious metal. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sensation of the cool water sliding across his sleek and muscular body like it was part of his blood.

Kouga grumbled as he trampled through the woods trying to find food to bring back to his people. His guards had suggested that he show a step towards leadership and bring back a prize to show his people how much he cared for their well-being...so here he was stopping through the underbrush like an enraged boar, his anger fuming at how easily he had been duped into doing someone elses job for them. Snarling at a poor tree he used his claws to slash it to ribbons before moving on, broken trees and brush behind him much like a path of destruction.

Reaching a feild of beautiful flowers he felt his anger drift a little as the scents surrounded him and lulled him into a more submissive state. As he walked further towards a copse of trees that stood towards the south, he heard an odd splashing of water that went against the waters currents. Slipping into the brush he spotted a pile of clothes and smirked, thinking of taking the bather unaware and "taking care" of the clothes for them. Smirking at his mischeivous thoughts, he looked up towards the stream and felt his jaw drop slightly. Before him was a man, or at least it appeared to be one, whom surpassed even the most beautiful demoness he could think of. glistening silver hair clung to a gracefully muscular back, his torso lean yet definatly male, his skin almost seemed as though a stray moonbeam had been captured beneath it, and his movements were so beautiful that it made him blush. Gulping slightly he moved an inch forward and felt a twig snap beneath his foot as his toes touch the water. The person bathing tensed suddenly before leaping his way and taking him by the throat from behind.

Sesshomaru snarled deep into his chest as his bathing was interrupted by a passerby who just didn't have the intelligence to leave a full-blooded demon alone. Gripping the fool by the neck, her tightened his arm around the persons chest and bared his fangs above their throat much like a threatened dog.

**_"why have you been spying on me...you should have passed on by."_**

Kouga gulped a little before blushing, he could feel the entire contour of the man holding him and it was making his pulse race. Summoning his voice he stammered back a reply.

**_"I..I didn't mean to spy on you. I was only going to play a trick but got distracted..."_** Sesshomaru smirked at this as he pushed the man backwards and pressed him against a tree with his arm and body. Leaning close he could smell that it was the young wolf pup and inwardly smiled a wicked smile as he leaned forward and nipped the wolfs ear. The wolf pup jumped slightly in his arms as a small whimper escaped his mouth.

**_"people that spy on others should be punished don't you think?"_** The wolf shook slighlt as he shook his head no and tried to break free. Pressing his body firmly against the young wolfs, sesshomaru licked the pointed ear before him before biting down on his neck and breaking the flesh.

Kouga whimpered both in pleasure and in pain as the beautiful man bit his throat and suckled at it gently, the firm male body against him making his knees weak. As he breathed in deeply he felt his eyes widen as he recognized the scent. The one that tortured his body so and gave him so much pleasure, was the dog-demon sesshomaru that he had met before.

Sesshomaru knew the moment he had been recognized as he felt the boys body lock up beneath him. smirking before wiping his face clear of emotion, he let the boy go as he pickedup his clothes.

**_"I think you have been sufficiently punished for now...wolf cub..."_** Kouga fell to the ground in a stammering heap as he watched the dog demon disappear into the trees...

_Well. hope you liked this one. Its starting to get more into the juicy area and you can see that a small spark of feelings are being made between the two of them._

**:kouga:-** What are you talking about! He tried to rape me!...

_sesshomaru_-Quit complaining wolf. You would have submitted willingly and you know it.

**:kouga:-**blushes deeply before throwing a fit Its not fair! Why do I have to be the bottom?!

_sesshomaru_-Cause you love the things I do to you.

**:kouga:-** shuts his mouth and blushes ...

Sunatsuluv: grins at sesshomaru and kouga I rest my case. --


End file.
